Memory Lane
by Midnight-Whisperer
Summary: Take a walk down memory lane with Sakura. As she remembers all the memories of Team 7's past. Before Sasuke left that is. But after realizing that alot has changed since then, she realizes something more important. There is 1 thing that hasn't changed....


**Here is a one shot I wrote, if you don't like it, you don't have to. But still, I hope that this story was at least a bit use full to your time. :) I had this idea, and then I have another one, but I am questioning whether or not I should write it. Oh well, read on anyways!**

SAKURA'S P.O.V (I like writing in her P.O.V, she has such an interesting point of view, and she has a stretched personality, so there isn't really such a thing as OOCness for her.)

I walk up and down the road of what is left of Konoha, especially since Sasuke has left. Nothing has been the same. It's been three years since he has left, but still Konoha has not been able to overcome, the after-affect of such a horrendous tragedy such as this. The sun, doesn't seem to shine as bright as it used to, the rain clouds also appear to make the impression that they don't plan to leave for a while. When it rains, the clouds appear to cry along with all of us. And the rain drops stain the ground, leaving the remembrance of when everything went wrong, for us to walk on, and to even ponder about. Who knew this loss of such an ignorant ninja would result in such severe damage. I walk near the training grounds, remembering how many good and bad times we had there. Mostly bad though. I remember every time we stepped foot on the training arena, it was battle of the idiots. The same contestants each time. Only you can guess who these two utterly foolish people were. you got it. Naruto and Sasuke. Although, I heard no end to their childish rants of "who was better" I miss those times. I stand in the middle, of the grassy plain and simply try to melt in the memories. I wince when I begin to think about how many times my heart got broken here. But, everything that happened here, influenced what is now. Sadly, not everything that is our present, can be pleasant.

After leaving the training grounds, I walk by the academy. This is where I first met the young stud. But this is also where love took on role play, portraying as a harmless germ called "cooties." I smile thinking of all the infantile fun we had here. And also, how easy it was back then. Where only skinned knees hurt, only crayons were broken, and the worst thing a boy could do was give you the cooties. Then again, thinking back, I always wanted to grow up and be a grown up, doing everything grown ups did. I wanted all the privaleges adults got, but unfortunatly, one of those privaleges that was handed to you in your years of adult hood, was love. The sappy one that you saw in all those romantic chick flick movies, and sappy love books. But also, the kind of love that could hurt you, the kind that could leave you in a shockingly dreadful condition for as long as you live. Now that I think of it, what a fool I was to want to grow up.

I take a deep breath trying to take all this in and continue my journey down "memory lane." I began to find myself in front of the Hokage's mountain. I look upon all the great leaders who took this large responsibility in their hands and yet undertook the challenge. All of them, with the exception of Tsunade-sama of course, have died. But at least they have died honorably, and with leaving every one last of the villagers with a good impression. Speaking of Hokage, I began to think about how Naruto would always proclaim his destiny was to; In the words of Naruto: "BECOME THE GREATEST HOKAGE! DATTEBAYO!" I laugh a little. Before going on with the memory of how Sasuke would instantly disagree to this such statement. I mean, yes he had a reason to deny Naruto's strong beliefs, but then again Sasuke has unreasonably high standard as well. For example: Killing Itachi? Naruto had every reason to oppose such an idea for being utterly preposterous, but did he? No. And look where it has landed Sasuke? It has landed him in such a predicament, that maybe he won't be able to get out of.

Hokage was a big thing to take on, but then again so was trying to claim your revenge on an S-rank criminal. I walk ahead to the main streets of Konoha. Which is another thing that has changed. This street used to be so lively and filled with people, but now it has only occupied by several people. I look around and see Ino's Flower shop. I wanted to go in, but the store is closed due to "difficulties" but the owners claim the store will be reopened soon enough. I take a stroll to one last place. I approach a bench. Not just a bench. It was the bench. The bench that Sasuke left me on, the one where I ended up crying on for the remainder of the night. I sit down on the bench trying to not seem to uncomfortable. I look around and think. This was where I last saw Sasuke, where he said his last words before leaving, and abandoned that he could have had. This is also, where I almost gave up on love. Where life seemed to end for me, but I realize now, how wrong I was.

Although alot has changed, and it may seem that everything has. But, still, one thing from the past hasn't changed. The one thing that has kept me cheery, and here on this Earth when Sasuke left. I stand up and walk to a stand, where the sign reads: Ichiraku Ramen. As soon as I step foot into the Ramen Shop, something; someone, rather, jumps out to me and squeezes me tightly. "SAKURA-CHAN!" I smile. "Hey Naruto." "What took you so long?" He questions as he pulls out a chair for me. I sit down and assure him, that I was taking my time getting here. He smiles cheesily and I grin back. This. This is what hasn't changed. No not Ichiraku's Ramen. But...Naruto. He is what has kept me here, the one who helped me seek all the good reasons why I should still be here.

As I sit there, eating ramen and enjoying every moment of it, with Naruto. My mind begins to wonder. Today, while refreshing my memories, both good and bad, I looked back on the tears and they made me laugh. But never would I have thought thinking back on the laughs would make me cry. But all in all, despite all that has changed, Naruto remains the same. And that's all the reason I need to forget about Sasuke. And perhaps...move on.

* * *

  
**GOSH! That was REALLY fun to write! I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review and check out my other stories! :)**


End file.
